The cosmetic industry serves a range of markets, from young teenagers to older, more mature customers. In the more upscale markets it is desirable for the cosmetic packaging to project elegance and sophistication, particularly where the product is priced at a relatively high price point. In a more youthful market, marketers are prefer a younger, fresher, or funky look.
It would be desirable to provide a method and process for providing a new decorative element suitable for consumer packaging that is eye-catching, and which gives the appearance of high cost and quality, yet which can be fabricated very economically.